


Your Betrayal

by iAmEllieFromNowhere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But no one really important, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Yandere Eren Yeager, based on a Bullet for my Valentine song, break up because of reasons, first thing i ever wrote here ._., i still write it like Jaeger when it comes to it, let's watch the sanity fading away, mainly ereri, no happy ending though, so let's get it started, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmEllieFromNowhere/pseuds/iAmEllieFromNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect for Eren. The love of his life was in a relationship with him and his friends stayed with him.<br/>But luck is only an illusion and those who aren't strong enough will go under.<br/>He wouldn't be the son of his beloved mother if he gave up just like that. He must protect what is his.<br/>And maybe he will be able to ignore the upcoming urge to let bleed, to see lives vanishing out of eyes and simply to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect moment

**Author's Note:**

> Bullet for my Valentine - Your Betrayal  
> It was just so perfect that I HAD to write something about it. It's my first work here and even in English. Also the first in this fandom.  
> OMG I want to delete it all now but I won't... Maybe you guys like it a little :3  
> Also this is really short because I'm just trying out..

It took him months to get to this point where he stood now.

Months of controlling himself which was harder than he ever thought.  
Months of being patient and that was absolutely not his valuable quality.  
Months of sleepless nights which were only interrupted when he tried humming himself to sleep with a melody his mother used when he was younger.

He had to be nice to people who didn't deserve it. He had to neglect the only two friends he had just for one dream to become reality. This dream became reality now and he couldn't remember of a time when he was happier about something.

"You really came.", was the only thing the person of his ambition said as he walked in. Eren's heart raced in his chest faster than ever before. He entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "Is it true what I've heard?"

"Depends on what you have heard, Sir.", he replied with a decent blush on his cheeks. "But I guess that you've heard... about my... feelings."

Suddenly it was quite hard for him to talk and even to think of the words he wanted to leave his mouth. Levi looked at him, said nothing. And it made Eren even more nervous.  
Why didn't he say anything? That Levi didn't talk much was something that Eren was already used to but that Heichou said absolutely nothing?  
Was he disgusted by that? A possibility Eren never saw. He always thought that when he would be able to confess his feelings to Levi one day he would return these feelings. Armin said that there was literally no other way than returning Eren's feelings. His friend analyzed little gestures and every gaze he was able to observe and his conclusion was just that. Levi had to feel something for Eren, he was absolutely sure of that.

"Correct. Don't you want to be not a coward and tell me yourself?"

So he waited for Eren to get all of his courage together and be the man he always wanted to be seen as. A bigger intention than he would have liked it to be.

"I ... Well, I ...", Eren began, it felt like he had swallowed his tongue, "I actually do have feelings for you, Levi Heichou. A long time I wasn't quite sure of what origin those feelings are but as time passed by I realized that it was more than just admiration. I only didn't want to bother you with my problems. That's why I didn't tell you before."

"Liar."

Eren stopped immediately. Was he so easy to read?

"I didn't know if you would feel the same for me."

"Liar.", Levi repeated. It was more than easy for him to read that little picture of a misery in front of him. "You didn't have the guts, did you?" Eren nodded but didn't answer. That was even more terrible than he could have imagined in his wildest dream. But now he was here. After all these months! "Well", he stood up, "I guess it's no good letting you throw yourself even deeper into your thoughts."

The green-eyed boy was now totally thrown off track. Levi couldn't help himself but chuckled internally before he bridged the gap between them and pulled him into a tight embracement. Little did that brat know how long he's been waiting for this. It's just that he himself couldn't do much if he wanted to keep his position and rank inside the survey corps and compared to a relationship it clearly had priority.  
Eren soon left the embrace and looked into those eyes he had dreamt about for such a long time now.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Long enough, indeed."

There was this little glimpse of a smile on Levi's lips that was only seen for a few seconds and even then Eren thought he had imagined it.  
The shy and very short kiss that came after was the fulfillment of all his dreams. Never did he really thought he would make it so far. Yet here he was.  
Arms wrapped around the neck of the man he loved for so long and able to release all the negative energy that retained over the time. He could feel the hands that are a little smaller than his how they touched his waist and even pulled him a little closer.  
It was only a matter of seconds but Eren already knew:

Those could be the most beautiful seconds of his life.


	2. First stage - Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stage in the process of mourning is sorrow.  
> Also: The real reason for the breakup.

Eren was happy. His dream came true and he loved and was being loved. But this only lasted for a few weeks.   
Armin held Eren in his arms trying to comfort him a little and calm him down. It broke his heart to see his best friend crying like this. Just to know that his heart must have fallen into millions and millions of tiny pieces made himself feel the pain as if it was his own.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked.

Eren lifted his head but didn't look at him: "I already did."

It was difficult for the blond to understand these few words. Each and every of his words was soaked with his psychological pain.

"I don't care. You can tell me again and again if you want. Sometimes it's the best for you to talk about things."

"Sometimes."

"I do think that this is one of those times.", Armin smiled. He just wanted to encourage his best friend to talk about his ache and not to swallow all of it. "Tell me. What exactly happened?"

"I don't even know!", Eren cried and the tears streamed down his face. "He just came to me and said that it's over! Why?? What did I do wrong?"

"Didn't he tell you the reason for the breakup?"

"Supposedly because it's too dangerous. Not good for us, he said! And that our relationship would endanger me! But why??"

"Because he wasn't able to concentrate on everyone. You were all over his mind and you know that it can cost one's life if you don't concentrate outside the walls."

"I know that! But why now?"

"It was just bad luck. Now that the expedition is over he knew it. It would have happened after any expedition."

Eren didn't answer. He was too busy to arrange his thoughts.

Wasn't he good enough as a boyfriend? As _his_ boyfriend?   
Or was it because there's such an age difference? Was Mikasa right when she said it could also be because he wanted to have someone at his age? But Levi often praised him for being so grown up despite his actual age.  
Was he too annoying? This also wasn't possible. He always paid attention not to talk too much. Eren knew how much Levi liked it to be together without the need to talk.  
Everything his demolished brain could think of didn't make sense.

"Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore.", Eren whispered. Armin wasn't able to answer. He had thought of that, too but didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to make it worse than it was anyway. "This is just a bad dream. I will wake up soon and everything will be okay. No one died and no one's relationship was destroyed."

"Eren-..."

His friend stood up and didn't pay attention anymore, just left the room.  
Armin sighed. Sometimes it was quite difficult to deal with Eren and his temper. How should he say that this was reality? The reality he didn't want but still reality. He decided to let Eren find it out on his own. He would find out that it wasn't a dream.

"He's still crying.", Mikasa stated as she entered the room.

"I know.", Armin answered. "He thinks it's just a dream."

"I should rip this midget into pieces.", she hissed.

Armin just looked at the black-haired girl before he stared into the distance.

"You know this wouldn't help him. He wants him back and not his death. But I'm pretty confident that he will get over him soon. It's the same as it was with his mother back then. We just have to watch him when he gets to that angry-sad-stage."

Mikasa nodded silently. There was indeed a observable pattern how Eren handled disappointments. All she could do as his sister is to bestead him. He would need each help he could get.

 

While Eren had to calm himself down and tried not to annihilate the entire furniture of the whole building, Levi talked with his own best friend about the breakup he just went through.

"So you're telling me that you broke up with him because he scares you? Come on, Levi. No one would believe you that. And I'm including myself."

"Do I look like I made that story up? If I really wanted to break up because I had a bad feeling or some sort of that shit I would've just said that and wouldn't feel bad at all."

"But you feel bad because...?"

"It's not the truth, dammit! Didn't you listen to me? I swear there's something wrong with him!"

"In what way exactly? Did he hurt or threaten you?"

"No, that's not it. I don't even really know how to describe it. When I look at him I clearly see insanity. Maybe not true insanity but there's definitely something wrong with him. At first I thought he was just joking with me as he said he would actually kill for me but-..."

Levi stopped in mid-sentence and fell silent. It was the first time for Erwin to see him like this. The first time that he ever really showed his feelings not caring how it would end to be that frank with him.

"But that he _would_ doesn't mean that he _will_. What are you expecting him to do? Murder you because you left him?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know, maybe. I don't hope so."

"He still sees you as the greatest human being that ever existed. He would rather kill himself than hurt you." Levi just nodded. "But you can always come to me and I will do my best to help you. Okay?"

"Okay. May I leave now?"

"Sure. Don't think that you have to deal with this on your own. You are not alone, Levi."

He nodded once again and left the room.  
It was hard to explain what he had seen back then but he knows what it was. Eren was definitely not the cute little boy everyone saw him as.   
But did he really have to fear for his life? For both their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for these kudos! I try really hard to please you but reading in English and writing is a little different. I still hope it was okay for you ._.


	3. First stage - Sorrow II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to show you how difficult it can be to keep Eren alive.   
> His mind. You know what I mean x.x'

Another two weeks passed by and one might think that Eren already learned how to deal with the situation he was in. But apparently he was far away from doing good.  
Armin and Mikasa sure didn't know what to do anymore so the both of them knocked on the door he was hiding behind.

"Do you really not want to come with us? It's not often that we have a day-off and you could totally use this time, Eren.", he heard the soft voice of his sister.

He was entirely sure! Why didn't they just understand that he was absolutely not in the vein for any company?

"Eren.", was now Armin's turn to speak, "You shouldn't hide yourself there. It's been nearly three months that he broke up with you and still you act like it happened yesterday."

"It feels like it was yesterday! That is the problem here!"

"I got enough of this already." Mikasa's voice sounded a little tighter than normal. "When you don't want to come out then we have to come in. I'm not letting you alone any longer, you had your time."

Eren heard how she took a few steps backwards and his instinct told him to hurry up and get away from that door. Just in time before said door was slammed open and offered the view of his two friends, one looking extremely worried and the other with the well-known blank expression.

"I once read that sunlight is like a natural cure of sadness.", Armin tried again to motivate him.

The green-eyed sighed and slightly shook his head. It was no use to keep being stubborn, he should just go with them, make them happy with his presence and later that day he would be alone again. Sounded good to him but if the other two would play along was something different.  
He grabbed the hands that were held towards him and tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"When was the last time you ate something?", Mikasa wanted to know.

"This morning."

"Eren. Your ears."

"Yesterday."

"Eren!"

"Okay okay! It's two days ago!"

"I'll just leave it with that.", she said before she turned around, presumably on her way to the kitchen.

"I'm just not hungry.", Eren sighed.

"But it's important for you. Especially for training with your 3DMG you have to be in an excellent constitution. You can't allow yourself to get weak."

"What if I already am? Armin, I don't want to go outside. Can't we just be here together? They're all talking about me."

"No one's talking about you. What do you think they're saying?"

"Oh come one! We all know that everyone here sees me as a monster that could kill them at any given moment. Do you think I don't hear them? I'm not crazy, before you want to say something. I'm not. I know what I see and I hear them whispering behind my back. It's even like I could hear them staring at me!"

"All you need is a little time out.", Armin smiled.

Mikasa soon came back and forced Eren to eat the bread she brought. Unintentionally Eren did how she said before she would stuff it in his mouth in case of need with violence.  
It was the most disgusting thing he ever had to do.  
They saddled their horses and set out for the nearest big meadow. It would be a relief for Eren's inner pain when he's outside again. At a place he would go to when he was a child. At least that's what Armin said and more often than just most of the time Eren would take his advice.

This is how they ended up here on this giant meadow, picking flowers, talking about everything and nothing at the same time before Armin became quiet and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I have to tell you something.", he began, not really sure how to say it. "I.. Well.. Something has changed in.. my life."

"Did you get your period for the first time?", Eren asked and even Mikasa couldn't help but laugh.

"No! I'm still waiting.", Armin laughed too. "But I got something else for the first time. I have a boyfriend."

"Wait, what? Boyfriend? Who?"

"Eren, calm down, please. I don't really know if I should tell you."

"You don't trust me with it, do you?"

"I do! But you don't like the person."

"It's Jean.", Mikasa interrupted. 

Eren looked from his sister to his best friend and wasn't quite sure what to say. 

"Well, that's unexpected.", he finally said.

"You can't be serious. Everyone would have seen this!"

"Guys, guys!", Armin held up his hands. "Please. I just wanted to tell you because I don't want to have secrets from you."

"That's okay.", Eren put an arm around Armin's shoulders. "Who would I be when I'd make you feel bad for your feelings?"

Armin smiled after he heard that. It seriously made him happy for it was important to him that Eren would accept his relationship.   
Eren meanwhile was thrown back into the pitch black deep hole he managed to crawl out of for a few hours. He was happy for the blond and that he finally found someone who wouldn't underestimate him as a person just because of his look.

"Can we go back now? It's already pretty late and I'm freezing.", Eren said quietly.

"Sure. And you will eat something again.", Mikasa stated and before Eren could even open his mouth she added: "Don't try to fight me on this. You'll lose anyway."

She was right, he knew it. And he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this again ^-^  
> Next chapter we'll slowly see how Eren changes and bit by bit his Yandere-side comes out.  
> Hope you all will still read until then :3  
> See you <3


	4. The Art of Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's too complicated and too hard to stay alive.  
> But god dammit, now your healing abilities prevent you from dying and your broken mind is too fascinated by that so you don't really kill yourself.  
> Don't worry, I would never kill Eren in a fanfiction. Or at least not in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilie Autumn - The Art of Suicide  
> I know it's actually a sarcastic song about people who think that suicide is romantic and stuff.  
> But I thought it would fit.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVVvrRfsuTU
> 
> When you want to hear it.

Summer was nearly over and the first leaves began to fall. Levi still didn't want Eren back and it was driving him crazy with every time he had to see him. Which was often of course he was in his squad after all.  
Eren was on the best way to deal with his depressive state that everyone who's dealing with a breakup goes through. Soon it would change into that angry-sad-state that Armin mentioned. He and Mikasa asked him to tell them when he feels the anger creeping underneath his skin so they can help him with it without getting him hurt.  
Which was totally not as easy as he thought. Sometimes late at night his ordinary sadness would turn into hate and anger. From time to time it would get so bad that he would kill a person if there was someone in front of him. He only had three people he wouldn't physically hurt under any circumstances.   
Armin and Mikasa. They were his family and he would rather die than hurt his family.  
And of course Levi. Even though he sometimes felt a little Devil of hate sitting on his shoulder, whispering into his ear how Levi betrayed him and that he deserved to die.

Eren became noticeably less and less of himself.  
Mikasa was nearly worried sick but hid it well. She was always on red alert in case he would hurt someone or - which was even worse - himself. She would even lock him into the basement again than allow him to do such things to his own body. Even though it would heal within a few seconds or minutes but the certainty that he hated his own life so much was something she couldn't bear.

"It's autumn soon."

Mikasa startled out of her trance of thoughts and looked at her brother.  
She insisted to visit him when he was free and back from training. The girl still had to look after him and that he would eat enough. It broke her heart to see him getting thinner than he already was.

 

"Autumn always comes after summer", she answered.

"But it came really quick."

She knew what he wanted to say. He still wasn't over the fact that Levi broke up with him and it was now five months ago. Eren spent nearly every day with crying himself to sleep at early evening because at night he wasn't able to sleep.  
His thoughts were screaming inside his head, begging for all of this to stop. He still hoped that this was a dream but deep inside he knew already that it was the bitter reality.

What ripped his heart every day into new pieces was the fact that everyone already knew that Levi wasn't taken anymore.  
No one knew that Eren was in a relationship with him, just that he _was_ in a relationship. And wasn't anymore. So they thought they were free to press their feelings on him. And some of them were bold enough to ask Eren if they had a chance for their feelings to be returned. They asked him because they knew that he was close to him and it hurt him more than words could describe.

He wouldn't answer them, would just go away. At least he knew who was interested in his Levi but that wasn't much use since he couldn't do anything against it.  
Except for killing them but that was something he didn't want to do.  
They were still humans and he wouldn't be better than those filthy pigs who wanted to kill him back then. Humans shouldn't kill humans when there are titans that are responsible for people to die. 

Eren watched a little group of women chitchatting underneath his open window. They were from the Garrison and the Military Police and of course they talked about the only person his heart had ever desired so much.

"Eren, what are you doing there?", he heard his sister behind him.

He just realized that he leaned out of the window a little too far for her senses not to be tingling.

"I just wanted to hear what they are talking about.", he came back into the room and sat face to face with her. "I hate it. They're seriously thinking that they would be worth his time and his love. They are just a waste of everything."

Mikasa didn't answer. She had seen this look in her brothers' eyes before and it wasn't pleasurable what happened afterwards. In secret she hoped that he wouldn't kill again like six years ago.

"Don't pay attention to them. They don't know anything and it's a just a crush they have."

"No. It's more. I hear it."

There was a woman named Melinda Becker. She was quite pretty for someone attracted to women but that was beside the point. What matters is that she was unaware of Eren who was listening to her conversation only a few feet over her head.

"I thought Michelle lied.", said another woman. "But it's true then?"

"It is true.", Melinda smiled. "I have talked to him and he said that he's not in a relationship anymore."

"But isn't it impolite to literally jump on him when he's had a breakup recently?"

"It's not really recently. It's five months ago now. Ladies, our chances are there again!"

Eren wanted to crush her skull into the wall she was leaning against and burn everything of whatever was left of her when he was done with her.  
She really had the nerve to talk about him like he was a pet they could take home from the shelter or something. What the fuck was wrong with them? Was he the only one who saw what kind of a wonderful person Levi was? Or was it just that they didn't _want_ to see?

"Could I be alone now, please?", he looked at his sister.

Reluctantly she gave in and said goodbye before she left the room. She didn't trust the situation but there was nothing else she could do.  
Soon she would regret leaving him alone.

 

For Eren it became more and more difficult not to do something that _he_ would regret.  
The urge to slap that little fucking bitch and rip her arms and legs off while letting her hang from the highest tree so no one could find her that quickly became stronger and stronger.  
He walked back and forth in his room until he sat on his bed, head buried in his hands.  
Normally he would go to Levi because he said that he could come to him whenever he's struggling with everything he's ever done to Eren. Maybe now was the time to do just that.  
After two hours Eren was on his way to Levi's room when he heard a familiar voice which took him a moment to recognize.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" There was no answer but obviously someone must had nodded. "Okay, then..." He heard the sound of paper getting unfolded. "This is everything I wanted to say and can't say because every time I'm here or anywhere near I can't really think straight and this results in loss of words." _Obviously not now._ , Eren thought as the voice continued talking. "That was all, actually. I guess... I'll go now."

Once again there was no person who answered as normal people would do. Eren hid in a dark corner of the hallway until that person was gone. Then he sneaked towards the door again and glimpsed inside.   
Levi was there, sitting at his desk, reading that mysterious paper he just got and-...  
Wait...

"No...", Eren whispered as he stumbled back. 

He really smiled. There was a slight smile on his face and he had only seen him smile once! The day they came together but after that not once again.

Eren didn't want to talk about something anymore, he just wanted to get to his room and let no one in.

 

After a few hours Mikasa decided she wanted to look after her brother again. She was still worried about him so she knocked on his door but no one answered.

"Eren?", she knocked again.

Still no answer. But he was still awake, she could tell by the light of candles in his room.

"Eren, open the door."

Everything was quiet until she heard the very gentle sound of liquid hitting the ground.  
She opened the door without permission. Maybe he had dropped something and hurt himself.  
But what she saw washed her blank expression with a wave of shock away and her eyes widened.

Blood everywhere. Even on the walls. Arms have been cut off and scattered over the floor. And in the middle of this giant pool of red liquid sat her brother, not even noticing her. One arm in front of him the other held up in the air, holding a blade. 

"Eren!" What have you done?!"

He didn't answer. He just continued ramming the blade into his flesh at every spot on his body. Blood spilled out of the wounds which healed in a matter of seconds.

Mikasa held on to his hand and twisted it a little so it would become loose and she took the knife. Putting it in the back pocket of her pants she helped him to get up and brought him to bed.  
There was no sign of him to say something. He didn't even look at her but through her as it seemed. As if she wasn't really there. 

"Enough is enough.", she mumbled as she fixed him to his bed with the sheets so he wasn't able to move his arms. "You stay here and I swear to everything, if you do something like this while I'm gone I'll be the only thing you have to fear for the rest of your life."

Of course he didn't say anything.  
She turned around to leave the room, the knife now in her hand. It couldn't be that Eren was trying to kill himself - thank to any God out there that he wasn't able to do so with his healing abilities - while that fucking little midget was too blind to see the suffering!

Mikasa just wanted begin to scream into his face as she stopped.

"What is it?", she was asked annoyed.

There wasn't even space for the hate that she felt for that man with whom she shared her last name.   
It was that woman Eren talked about earlier. Melinda. She was there again.

Mikasa shook her head, put the knife on the small table near her.

"I thought you might have missed this.", she said, turning away in order to leave again.

"Wait, Ackerman. Where did you find this?"

"In someone's hands."

She didn't turn around and didn't wait even though he commanded her to. Everything was clear now. Eren knew that this woman was longing for his ex-boyfriend and this is what the results were.  
He didn't feel alive anymore. He wanted to die. And the only thing that prevented him from dying was the thing inside him he hated so much.   
Hate saved his life where love made him wanted to waste it.


	5. Second stage - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go too far in mind...

For the next eight weeks Mikasa was by his side 24 hours a day. Either this or Levi and Eren didn't trust himself with it, so he chose Mikasa.  
Levi found out what happened as he looked after Eren when this more than just painful feeling came. When it's not about Eren Mikasa wouldn't get so cold and mad. And she was, he could see it in her eyes.

"Eren?"

Though he felt a little bit of fear deep inside him when it came to Eren, he still liked him nevertheless. And he was responsible for him so who would he be when he wouldn't care about him?

"What is it?", came the quiet answer from the other side of the door after a few seconds.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. Can I come in?"

"No need to come in, everything's fine."

He heard the pain in Eren's voice and Levi's heart cracked but he had to be serious.

"Do I have to order you to open the door first or will you open by yourself?"

"I can't even if I wanted. Mikasa locked the door and took the key with her."

Levi reached into his pocket for another key. He already had thought of something like that.  
Eren sat on his bed, back against the wall, knees pressed against his chest. His eyes were still red but he had stopped crying for a while now. It was just that a lot of tears were shed.

"I'm glad that you're at least able to talk again."

"Oh, are you?", Eren asked, not looking at Levi.

"I know you must hate me. And I'm really sorry for that."

"Of course you are. I'm not hurting myself, you can go now. I don't trust myself when you're around so please...", now he looked right into his eyes and the pain became stronger with every second, "...just leave me alone. I'm getting over you bit by bit and this wouldn't help."

Levi stood there until Eren was finished which took him a while. His voice was shaking and cracking now and then and sometimes it was only a whisper.  
He never considered it as possible that Eren could be that broken and that hurt. For a second he asked himself if it was the right choice to leave him. He missed him himself and wanted the times back when they could be together in silence and it would feel totally normal. He missed it that he could be himself around the younger.  
But it was the right choice. The first time in his life he felt fear of another person.

"You will have to adjust the fact that I can't compass you forever.", Levi stated with the normal cold voice.

"I'm not even thinking about that. I just want my time and when it takes longer it just takes longer. I don't want to burden neither the expeditions with this nor any sort of trust within the squad."

There it was again. Eren could be so grown up from time to time and it surprised him every time.   
He was right, Levi had to admit. He left Eren alone again, there seemed to be no danger. 

Eren waited until Levi was gone. He was pretty proud of himself for he made it without breaking out in tears and without losing control over himself.  
It became more difficult with every day passing by.  
Melinda was in their headquarters nearly every day now and Eren wasn't able not to see her. It was just too evident how she clung to Levi every second and sometimes it seemed like even Levi was annoyed by that.   
They weren't a couple yet but she acted like that and Eren knew how much he hated it. At first Eren could only smile to himself but then the jealousy came back and with it the urge to kill her.

 

Towards evening he heard the sound he was waiting for so long in the far distance.  
Thunder.  
It was getting dark already and no one would notice when he was not there. Only Mikasa but he told her already that he wanted to take a walk when it's dark, alone.  
After a few days of asking and discussing she gave in and agreed. Little did she know what her brother was planning.

There was an abandoned cottage a few kilometers away from their headquarters. That was his destination. He wrote Melinda a note telling her to meet up with him.   
The long time Eren had spent with Levi Heichou now was enough to copy his handwriting. It was not perfect for someone who could compare but she had never seen it. Or at least not often enough to tell the differences.  
He told her to meet with him when the next thunderstorm arrives. No one would notice that they were gone and they could be in complete privacy, there wouldn't be any questions. He had to tell her something.  
She loved the feeling of being unseen and that everything would be kept a secret. Even though she was more than just obvious for the past few weeks but that's her problem now. That became her problem. He became her problem and he would be glad to help her with it.

 

The thunder got louder with each time but Eren didn't hear it anymore.   
With his 3D-Manuever-Gear he ensconced himself the treetop, hanging from a branch, keeping an eye out for that woman that ruined his life.  
It wasn't difficult to see her coming from the hill in the north. She literally shooed her horse forward as if she couldn't wait any longer until she could see Levi again.  
But it was more difficult to pull himself together so he wouldn't jump right on her and crash her body into the ground even though that was exactly what he wanted.

"Love? Are you there?", she entered the cottage but came out again soon. "Levi?"

The rain would leave behind footprints if he wasn't careful enough. Eren had to be _very_ careful. If anyone found out that he met her and that he threatened him...

"Are you so shy?", she giggled. "I don't remember you being that shy. A little, yes. But you were actually very passionate when we kissed. Come out and kiss me."

When they kissed...  
When they kissed...  
When he kissed her...  
When she kissed him...

The environment's sound fell silent as Eren had to process first about what he had just heard. Somehow his mind told him that he had imagined what he had seen a few weeks ago. But it was reality. Once again it was cold and cruel reality.  
Hate flooded his heart and washed away every thought he had a second ago.   
Under him Melinda still searched for Levi, looked behind the trees and entered the cottage again. She didn't know that she was watched. She didn't know that she was hated.

Eren let go of his position in the treetop, let himself fall down towards her, teeth on his hand but the stopped.  
He nearly forgot about the rain. He must not let anyone know that he was here. No footprints. Not to mention no giant footprints that came from a titan out of nowhere.  
Eren anchored his manuever gear into the tree again before he could reach the ground. Melinda was surprised if not shocked by his appearence for he was right next to her. Only one grip and he could pull her up the tree again where he just came from.  
She saw a grin on his lips. She was not prepared to be grabbed as it happened and she also was not prepared to be grabbed that tightly.

"What do you want from me?", she screamed in shock.

"Nothing.", Eren answered quietly. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Levi Heichou. Leave him alone. He doesn't love you."

"He does.", she said with a confident look in her eyes. "I ... I have the proof for it."

She laid one hand on her stomach as if she wanted to protect it.

Eren's eyelid twitched. His hand twitched. His neck twitched. And his head burned like seven hells combined.

The next second Melinda felt a burning pain in her shoulders. She was riddled by the peaks of his manuever gear that pinned her to the tree, left her no chance to move her arms.  
Her shirt soaked up the blood within a few seconds and turned the light purple into a dark red.  
Her scream trailed off unheard due to wind, rain and thunder. No one was there. No one would come. No one would rescue her and that boy wanted her death. He saw the blood lust in his eyes, saw his satisfaction as the blood began to drop down to the ground.

"Please.", she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Don't kill me. I will leave him, I promise! I will never be near him again, I swear! Please don't kill me! For the sake of my child! I haven't told anyone yet and I never will!"

She screamed as if she wanted her lungs to disappear but Eren didn't care about that. She was not the only one who knew that no one will come.

"No. You must pay the price."

Once again she wanted to beg but there were no words left to say. Sounds that were meant to be words turned into a gurgling as he slashed her throat and watched the blood pour out of her wound, hitting the ground like it was part of the rain.  
She fell silent a few seconds later. He could see the life vanishing out of her eyes like a candle was blown out.

Eren turned his head towards the direction he came from. The thunderstorm would be over soon.  
He had to be back soon.


End file.
